Cherry Blossom Tree
by Delicious cake-desu
Summary: Three OC girls drop into Konohakagure. Teaches you not to touch things on trees! Rated for language. Has a super plot with a bunch of stuff put together.
1. Chap One: White Light

Disclaimer: Yosh! I don't own Naruto. You'd be stupid if you think I did.

Summary: Currently, it's Spring time. Trisha, Katy, and Claudia decide to go on a camping trip. On the way, they get tired(Well, _yeah **duh**_) so they rest by a big Cherry Blossom tree. One girl has dropped her Konoha leaf band which she worked so hard to get the money for, so her friend goes to get it (Dude. It's like $40+ to buy it off the Internet + tax, etc). It just so happens that it was caught on a twig right next to a certain symbol we all know.

AN: Rated for language and, um. What's the word? Sexual suggestion? Well, it's leaning on that side in further chapters. For easier understanding of this story, I suggest that you read the Character Info chapter.

* * *

**_Warning_: This chapter is _extremely_** **short.**

**Monday 2:30 PM**

_Chirp chirp_

"Katy, come on, lets go. We need to get to a resting site. I'm thirsty, Claudia's thirsty, and I'll be damed if you not _at least_ hungry." Trisha scolded.

"Can we take a shortcut through the park? I heard theres a Cherry tree in the middle. We can rest there. Lets go." Katy replied.

The girls put their backpacks down and Katy passed a small box of Pocky to the two twins.

"Thanks," They said with a smile.

"No problem. Did you guys bring any food?" K asked.

"Sandwiches." T said.

"Lets save it for later." The girl in the white jacket had said.

"If you need me, I'll be on the tree." Katy told no one in particular. The twins just nodded. When K got on the branch, then did she notice that she had dropped her precious, newly boughten Konoha headband. Trisha, being the good friend she is, jumped-ish down to get it.

"Woah! Guys, come here! Look at this, it looks like the Konoha symbol." She stated, waving for Katy and Claudia to come down.

"Coming!" They both yelled.

**In front Of The Tree**

"Wow. It _does _look like the Konoha tree symbol." Katy said after letting out a small gasp. After, she took her headband and tied it around her neck.

"Hmm.." Claudia said-ish-ly wondered out loud. She ran her finger(s) over the symbol and a shiny-glowy light around, outlining the symbol.

"Ahh!" She screamed, after disappearing.

"Claudia!" Trisha yelled for her sister, punching the last thing she touched, then having the same light appear, she disappearing too.

"AAAHH!" Katy shrieked, knowing her two friends have disappeared, probably from the face of earth. She slammed my hand on the symbol, Katy too, disappearing after a white light.

_**Dun dun dunnn**_

This pretty much sums what is needed. I am _very_ sorry that this chapter was _so_ short.. Review!

Kit: Yes please! If you click that Go button, I huggle you

Inner Sakura: Go... Cracks knuckles Now...


	2. Chapter Two: Hyperactive Girl

AN: Last names of real characters will be made up. For instance, Yoshima is not really my last name. It just popped up in my head at that second. _And italics in sentences like these means 3rd person's POV.  
_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-Kun! Look! There's a strange girl here. Don't you want to see?" A strange voice yelled out. 

"Sasuke?" I mumbled, not knowing that I had said it out laud. At this, I had caught Sasuke's attention.

"Hu? Hey you! How'd you know Sasuke-teme's name!" Another voice near screamed at me.

"Kashi..? I want my Kakashi plushy.." I mumbled again, reaching my hands out and pulled whatever was close to me to a tight hug.

"Mmm.. Why is Kashi so big?" I mumbled again, too lazy to open my eyes.

"Help!" Kashi-plushy yelled. Wait. Did Kakashi-plushy just speak!

"Hey, you girl! Wake up and stop hugging Naruto! It **_disturbing_**!" I heard some girl yell at me. Wait. Naruto! At this, I shot up from my laying down position and say the most awesome thing in my whole life. Er. What I thought was anyways. My currently face expression was: OO only my mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Du.. I.. It's.. S-S-Sak-kura.." I stammered. It was Sakura. _The Sakura. _My favorite female character in Naruto next to Hinata. Wait. Naruto?

"What! How'd you know my name? And why are you still hugging Naruto!" She yelled at me. Wait. Um, Naruto?

"What?" I asked to no one at all, and look over..

"Oh. My. God. Get it off! **Get it off!** _Get it off!_" I screamed, trying to shake off Naruto. Me. Hugging Naruto. That is wrong on so many levels. Sabuto no Gaara, I wouldn't mind, but _Naruto, _well, that's different.

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question! Who are you!" Sakura asked/yelled at me.

"-sniff- Oh my gosh.. It's really you.. _The _Haruno Sakura.. Your my idol!" -starry eyes-

"Uh.. Thanks, but do I know you?" She asked again.

"Yes, please answer her mam." A strange but very sexy (What?! You think his voice is sexy too! So don't deny it!)voice said. I looked over to see who spoke and before I knew it, I was hugging Kakashi with anime tears. I _literally_ lunged(Um..?) at him. Teehee... Sakura and Naruto's face expression was like: OO Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Sasuke? Have I seemingly dropped into the Naruto World? -looks around- Yup. I got up, backed away, then:

"OHMYGODIT'SKAKASHI!ISITTRUETHATYOURHAIRISREALLYSILVER!AREYOUREALLY28!ANDDIDYOUKNOWTHATSASUKELIKESFAAATGIRLS!" I screamed after pouncing on him (Kakashi).

"WHAT! I **do not **like fat girls!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT! He **does not **like fat girls!" Sakura also yelled at the same time.

This caught the attention of some fan girls. Many, many, fan girls. And some gay guys, the guy across the street, and that's about all.

Okay. So I let Kakashi pry me off but still.

I ran up to Sasuke and yelled,

"SASUKE!AREYOUREALLYATEME!AREYOUREALLYGAYFORNEJI!"

"WHAT!" He, Naruto, Neji-who-pop-out-of-nowhere, Sakura, and Kakashi yelled. I'm probably the only one that could make Sasuke-teme yell. That and if Trisha was here, she'd try to strangle him. Maybe back stab him (Seriously. She hates him so much.) Oh, and I also got overly excited about meeting Sakura, and knowing that's she's real. Er, something like that.

"SAKURA!ISITTRUETHATYOUWEREFATONCE!WHYDOYOULIKESASUKE!WHYARENTYOUWITHLEE!PEOPLESUPPORTTHATCHOICE!AND DIDYOUKNOWTHATINNERSAKURAISTAKINGTHERAPY!" I screamed, and the Sakura x Lee is true.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura screamed at me.

"S-s-ak-kura w-was fat once?" Kakashi stammered, afraid of what Sakura would do. I just nodded.

"What did you say sensei?" She asked, cracking her knuckles, doing that scary Tsuande glare/smile/face.

-Poof- Kakashi teleported to a nearby tree, far enough to get away from Sakura, close enough to speak and hear.

"You better hide old man!" She yelled to him.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Yoshima Katy. If your wondering how I got here, I'm guessing it's through the Konoha symbol from the tree. But rules are, if a stranger comes to Konoha, you must appoint him and/or her to Hokage-sama. Am I right?" I said? Asked, stated, introduced?

_Kakashi was still blushing under his mask from before, but they don't know that._

"Yes. Shall you come with us willingly or shall we use force?" He said simply.

"Will you carry me there? My leg hurts from the fall..." I said innocently, with puppy eyes. But it really did!

_Kakashi blushed again, then stammered,_

"F-fi-ine."

SO! He carries me to the Hokage Tower, but too bad it's a piggy back ride.

* * *

**Trisha**

Trisha had just woken up a few seconds ago, struck with the question,

"Well who are you?" This strange yet _oddly_ familiar girl asked her. Before, it was just a white noise in her sleep. Where she was, was very strange. She was surrounded by a girl, and two guys. They resembled Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji so much. Hell, they even have the headbands, eye color, and... Exact same clothes?! Trisha smacked herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Is this real? Am I really here?" She murmured to herself.

"Sigh How troublesome..." 'Shikamaru' said.

Trisha sat up, then noticing 'Choji' eating a bag of chips, and 'Asuma' looking away.

"Nn… Can anyone please tell me where I am?" Trisha asked, face on hands, sighing.

"You are in Konoha. Village Hidden in the Leaves. Fire Country." Asuma answered, surprising everyone, except for Choji, who was in his own little world.

"Then I'm not dreaming..." The girl in the green jacket whispered.

"Uh! Hey you! Girl! Answer my question! I've been standing here for a long time!" Ino said.

"Don't have to be so direct Ino." Asuma told the obviously enraged girl for being ignored. Ino did a small "Hmp!" and mumbled something that no one heard.

"Well, thanks _so _much for asking a question in such a _nice _way Ino-pig." Trisha said sarcastically.

"Wha-" Ino was starting, but got cut off.

"I'm Trisha by the way. I have seemingly dropped into the 'Naruto World' I have lost my friends through the transportation and need to now find them." (Pfft. Smart ass. Trisha: What!)

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, since you have an I.Q of 200, they expect you to be able to figure a problem like this Shika-Kun. And also because Ino-Pig and Choji aren't smart enough to figure it out." The Smart Ass Girl answered. (Trisha: Wtf!) Shikamaru and Asuma both raised an eyebrow at this. _How'd she know my/his name? _They probably wondered.

"Are you like stalking us?!" Ino yelled, trying to attack Trisha but got blocked by... Trisha putting a hand on her face. (Trisha gets scary at times. I fear her during those times x3)

"I have to go find my friends now. The last thing I want is Claudia trying to beat the crap out of Lee,"

"Oh and, Shikamaru, Your lazy. Get a grip, not everything is 'troublesome'. And change your clothes, you remind me of Lee." Trisha told him. (Shika: What'd she say about my clothes?!)

"Hey!" Asuma yelled, before Trisha leaving, and also grabbing her arm.

"Rules are we have to take you to the Hokage. You have to come with us, friends or no friends. Force can be used if needed." He said.

"Fine. Hokage Tsuande? Or 'the 4th'?" Trisha asked. (She knows when to struggle and when not too.)

"Tsuande has an un-normally huge bust.." Trisha mumbled, but it came out as

"Tsnde hs a rely bg bst..."

* * *

**Claudia **

Ok. This is the time where Katy gets really lazy so she won't post what happened to Claudia. Here's the summary, or what you need to know.

Claudia landed with Team Gai, beat the crap out of Lee, and screamed at Neji.

(Here, read this.)

"NEJI!ISITTRUETHATYOUHAVEPROBLEMSBECUASEYOUHAVEAPETSQURRILLANDYOURINLOVEWITHTENTEN!ISITTRUETHATYOUHAVEPERVERTEDTHOUGHTSABOUTHERSECRETLYINYOURDREAMS!"

"WHAT?" TenTen screamed at me/Neji, and so did Gai. Neji just gave Claudia a stare that could kill a puppy. It didn't affect her though. TenTen and Gai got a little scared though. Lee was still unconscious. They brought her to the Hokage tower.

OK! This is also the Authoress' Notes.

REVIEW OR NEJI SHALL GIVE YOU THE PUPPY KILLING GLARE! REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU ICE CREAM!

Oh, and, this chapter was 4 pages long, edited and re-done many times, just for the sake of readers. If you don't like it, I shall order Kakashi to stab you.


	3. Chapter Three: I'm living with who!

AN: Oh noeses.. I can SO explainer why I haven't put chapter 3 up in soo long. Your probably pissed off at me. Good news though. I'm typing chapters 4/5, and 7. A new story is up, and it is PLOTLESS, children's fic. And I'm also typing ANOTHER new story, with a PLOT, and its a Naruto based story, so please don't YELL at me for not updating THIS story. And I just FEEL like typing RANDOMLY in CAPS. This is SUCH a LONG Author's Note.

Oh and, if you guys want, I can turn the names Japanese. And I hope you ignor this chapter, for it is just people TALKING.

Mmmkay, at the Hokage's office.

"And you said you came here from another world?" Tsuande-hokage asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"And they fell through a tree." Added Genma

"And the girl has a leaf headband." Said Kakashi

"How did you get the headband?" Tsuande asked Katy

"Uh.." Think Katy! Stole it? _No.. Bought it? That's just messed up.. Found it? Yeah!_

"I found it." She lied

"You found it? You _found _a leaf headband, just laying on the streets, just _found _it? So that means someone is missing his or her headband." Asuma said

_'Oh shit! Does this mean I'm gonna lost the headband! It was 40 fricken dollars!'_ Katy though

_'I gave her $10 for that headband.' _both Trisha and Claudia thought.

"I'll send out a team of people to ask around if anyone has lost their headband." Shizune said.

"And what if no one is missing one?" Trisha asked

"..."

"Do you girls know how to get back to your 'world'?" Genma asked, breaking the silence.

"Frankly, no." Claudia said, speaking up for the first time.

"And she talk." Kakashi mumbles

"Is Sakura Chounin yet?" Claudia asked

"How do you know her?" Kakashi asked back

"Just answer my question!"

"Yes."

"Ok! Enough with the questions! I'm going to say ALL you need to know about us. So listen closely, I'm not going to repeat, even if you ARE the 5th Hokage." Katy said/yelled.

"Mynameiskatyandthosearemyfriendsclaudiaandtrisha!Myfriendsdroppedinfromearthandwelandedinthenarutoworldanddontaskmewyitscalledthenarutoword.Iknowallaboutyouandtheoterpeoplelivingherelikehowsasukeisgayandnejiisajackass,heneedstolearntorespecthinata.AndIreallydontwanttosaythisbut.."

"WE COME IN PEACE. Understand!"

?? Wth did she just say xD ?

"Uh..Yeah.. All we got was the 'We come in peace' part." Genma said

"Look, just let me talk to Tsuande-sama. I'll sorta everything out." Trisha stated, and the 5th nodded, both girls going into a private room.

"I think the dude who drew Kakashi messes up his hair." Katy whispered to Claudia, and she nodded.

"Stop starring Kakashi. It's rude." Claudia said, without even looking at him.

"What are you whispering about?" He asked

"Non of your business." She stated, then Katy coughed. Or, something like that.

"**cough**lie**cough"**

"Why don't you go back so reading your perverted books?" Claudia said

_'I liked it better when she didn't speak_' Kakashi thought

"Hey Kakashi! Don't you think the girl on the right is cute?" Genma whispered to Kakashi, talking about Katy

"You should stop talking abour her." Claudia said, again.

o.0

"Do you stalk people?" Genma asked

"Sometimes." Katy answered for her.

Then Tsuande and Trisha came out, and Tsuande nodded.

"We've come to an agreement that these girls are no harm, and have no way what-so-ever of being able to get back into their world.. So for now, they will train as ninja's and live under somebody else's roofs. Katy will be staying at Kakashi's, Claudia will be staying at Ino's(We'll the'll her later), and Trisha will stay at Hinata's.(We will also tell her later.)" She said, in a way so nobody would interrupt.

"Which one is Katy?" Kakashi asked

"The girl you were whispering about." Claudia said.

"You have the power to hear whipers, so I won't say anymore." Genma said, a little taken back.

"Oh my god! Why'd Trisha put me with Kakashi? I might have the urg to re-gell his hair! Or yank his mask off!" She told Claudia. (Of course, only she heard this.)

Mkay. So the girls walked with the Ino/Kakashi/Hinata back to their houses and so on.

The Author now has to go to the dentist, and then eat pizza. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four: revi Shopping!

**Update note**: This isn't really a chapter update. I just change their names! Arisu-Claudia, Miho-Trisha, Shizuru-Katy

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you like my edited version better. I fixed some stuff and added more here and changed what they bought. After doing some research (episode watching) I conclude that the world of NARUTO does have electricity such as TV (Chunnin exams), score boards (same), microphones (missions), POWER LINES, etc.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata started the house tour with stammers, as usual.

"M-Miho-San… Y-you'll be staying in the guest room across my room. It's over here."

She led Miho across two hallways, a dojo, and the garden.

_Rich bastards… But I guess I'll be living here now. It'll be a shame for to be able to fight with the_ Hyuuga Prodigy._ I'll whoop his ass like whip cream!_

You could guess who said that, right?! Well, as awkward as a moment can get, guess who appears! (I hate it when they do that. Just pop out of nowhere...)

"Hinata-Hime, who is she?" Neji said in a cold, harsh voice. It was pretty nice for a greeting, due note that _is_ Neji.

"H-Hokage-Sama ordered that she s-stay with us… Th-theres two more, one with Ino-Chan and one with Kakashi-Sensei… She'll be staying in the room a-across from mines. I hope you d-don't mind..." If you counted that as a technical sentence, it'll be the longest Hinata says in the whole fiction!

Neji glared at Miho, and said,

"That's three rooms from mines. Just stay away girl, because trouble comes where trouble seeks." Kind of strange that the middle room is the **bathroom** isn't it?

"Hyuuga, just 5 miles within the range of your face makes me sick!" Miho spat.

(Ooooh got burned!)

At this, the offended said person stomped off. When Hinata was sure he left the hearing distance, she let out a giggle. Miho was now inside the room, and let out words of awe.

"Whoa! This is HUGE! (Huge) (Huge),"

"Was that an echo? (Echo) (Echo)"

"U-uhm... Well, Tsuande-Sama told me to gi-give you some money to buy s-supplies. The furniture will be here t-tomorrow, so you'll be sleeping in my room tonight…" The Hyuuga heiress fumbled around and handed Trisha 11530.65 yen.

(Exactly $100 in American money!)

Every time Trisha thinks to herself, she kind of has a spaced out look.

M: _Rich bastards! Hey, but at least I get something out of this! And if the furniture's coming tomorrow, woohoo! I won't have to sleep in the sleeping bag. Hope they're aren't any bugs, though highly doubt it. I'll keep out the spray just incase…_

H: _She's probably thinking were rich stuck-ups now! Aaaw… Hehe, but I did like her insult to Neji! And at least now I won't have to go through everything alone! And she looks kind of spaced out... Wonder what she's thinking?_

**LINE HERE**

**Kakashi's apartment**

"Hm. It's not much but it'll have to do for now. You can sleep in the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch. The bathroom isn't very big, and it's only a shower, sink, and toilet.. Don't take long, unless you plan on paying the bill yourself." Kakashi said with a bored tone.

"Here's half of my bill for the next week. That good enough for you?" Shizuru dumped 5765.33 yen (Exactly $50 in American money!)

_Where'd she get all this money?! And is she serious about her part of the bill?_

That's the question we're all thinking. I'll answer that for you:

**Story flashback**

S: Hmm… We're going to be camping, and there's probably going to me a lot of missing supplies. Or someone might forget to pack something. Oh! And I need to stop by a store later on. Buy some new flashlights. And maybe buy some Pocky! And some drinks, a new watch, and more bug spray! Eh screw it; I'll just bring $100.

_Shizuru_ _stuffs a bunch of bills and coins into her wallet and puts $10 into her pockets. She's a rich girl, no doubt about that. It helps that both her mother and father are very successful._

**End story flashback**

"Are you serious? I was just kidding. 'Sides, you'll need this money when you're shopping for supplies." Kakashi snickered, handing Shizuru back her money, walking to the kitchen.

S: _Ooooh... He's so dreamy! Too bad I can't do that again!_

-Collapses on couch, thinking of Kakashi-

"You alright in there? There's not much in the fridge to eat, just instant stuff. I guess we'll be eating takeout or instant ramen." Kakashi said in an absolute mono tone voice. Shizuru gets up and walks to the fridge.

"Boy is there a lot of crap in here… Men are so useless!" Shizuru snickered, grabbing a bunch of stuff the authoress would rather not list. Shizuru put on a sly grin and said in her most cutest voice,

"Kakashi-San, will you please help me with the cooking?" Also batting her eye lashes a few times. Oh the power of a pout! Cuteness prevails all, for sure! But don't you find it strange that her moods change so often? No, it's not PMS.

"Fine, what do you need help with?" Kakashi said, staring oddly at her.

Thus, they started to cook. Shizuru did most of the work though. Kakashi mostly handed her stuff. She hoped he would take off his mask and try the food, but didn't want to take the chance of getting rejected _so early_. (For he never shows his face)

_Lala time skip! Or, at least at Kakashi's house…_

Shizuru stared intently at Kakashi, waiting for him to remove his mask. (It's rude to stare!)

"Yes? Aren't you going to eat anything? Food looks really good."

"I-It's tradition to let your elders eat first, right? So I'm waiting for you to eat first."

(Ha, here's the part I love)

"Hey, look over there! It's Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed, pointing to the window.

"Hu?! What?" Shizuru head jerked to where Kakashi pointed, only to find out he tricked her.

"I'm done. I'll have seconds."

S: _Jerk! Aaaw, I was SO close to see his face. Evil! EVIL!_

Shizuru glared at him, watching him scoop rice and pick some vegetables.

S: _I'm watching you Hatake!_

She mentally pointed two fingers to her eyes then one to him. –Glare- She started eating, but watched his very move. But when she leaned down to the bowl to eat, Kakashi removed his mask quickly and ate.

"Done." He said, putting his mask back on.

S: _AAHH! Evil I tell you! EVIL!_

**Ino's place**

"It doesn't hurt to tell a girl a strangers going to be living with her! The Hokage or sensei could have at least told me, instead of forcing you to stay here! If I had time to prepare, the house wouldn't look like a mess! I've got to clean up the kitchen, fix the garden, close the shop, and make the beds..." And Ino continued rambling.

"Where's my room?" Claudia said after Ino stopped rambling.

"Why'd ya have to be so mean? Can't you wait? It's over here," Ino scowled and led her to the guest room.

"Thanks. Bye." Claudia said, closing the door behind her. Ino mumbled something about rude people and never ending work.

Claudia unpacked and cleaned up the room, or as she calls it, "Spiffy up"

She came out and asked Ino for her shopping money. She handed it to her and went away sweeping.

**Not at anyone's place**

_Ring ring ring banana phone_

Shizuru's cell phone rang. Her ring tone was Banana Phone, yay!

"Meep! Coming!" She squealed, rushing to pick up her cell phone.

"Ohayo Shizuru. I got my shopping money. What about Miho? I'm pretty sure you brought more than enough. Let's go shopping! I want to practice my kunai throwing **now**!" Arisu exclaimed. Shizuru sighed and replied,

"Fine, I'll go tell Kakashi. You call Miho OK? We can meet by the bridge."

Shizuru hangs up and Arisu goes to tell Trisha to meet with them at the bridge.

"Kakashi-san, my friends and I are going shopping. I'll be back in about an hour. If you need anything, just text me." Shizuru informed Kakashi, forgetting that Konoha didn't have cell phones. (Shizuru will now destroy a portion of the world by introducing internet)

"Texting? What's that?" Kakashi questions

"OH! I forgot you didn't know what internet was. Hold on." Shizuru called Claudia and told her she'll be late, teaching Kakashi how to IM her. Claudia said they would leave without her, but they'd still be at the clothing store. After 20 minutes, Shizuru had taught Kakashi how to turn on the computer, and had downloaded MSN. In 5 minutes, she had taught him to type. But not very well of course, just good enough to be understood. She rushed to the shopping mall and called Miho.

"Guys! Where are you?! I'm in front of the stores. I'm going in to K Express, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm in there. They sell great stuff! All the weapons and outfits! Ooooh!"

Walking in the stores, she spots her two best friends at the clothing section of the store. (These aren't like stores in the mall, but just like a giant room with racks and tables.)

"Shizuru! Over here! Check out these outfits!" Arisu urged

**Shiziru**

It was a black PVC tank top with blood red nettings over the tank. There was a black skirt with a ruffle transparent over skirt on it. The over skirt was blood red. The skirt came with a long leg net. A chain was connected to the skirt to a garter around the right thigh. The top came with more blood red nettings, but for the arms.

"I am so getting this! But will I wear it? Eh!" Katy squealed. She went to other racks and found a coral colors two piece bikini. It had white polka dots, and ruffles. The ruffles were sewed on to the string that tied the top. The bottom had two white ribbons on them. She help onto all three outfits, and went to the items like bandages and weapon holders. She took a shuriken pouch and a kunai bag. Also taking 4 bandage rolls, Katy walked to the checkout. (Of course she bought a lot of shuriken and kunai)

**Miho**

Looking at the weapons table, she picked up 4 pouches of Hari needles ((50 needles each pouch)) and a pair of Bladed Knuckles ((Seen used by Asuma)). Walking to the clothing isle, Trisha shuffled through the clothes for about 5 minutes.

"This is hopeless." She grumbled. Trying the other rack, she saw an outfit similar to Ino's before time-skip. This one came with leggings where the bandages were supposed to be, and they went to her knees. Miho was like Sakura, she would rather heal then kill. Planning to be a medic nin, Trisha bought items that would help her manipulate chakra well.

**Arisu**

Arisu purchased about 10 stacks of exploding tags (60 tags each pile) for all three of them. Picking up about 40 kunai, and 50 handle-less ones, you could probably tell she was extremely well at ranged attacks. She also got about 3 pouches of Hari needles. She notices that Shizuru and Miho are chatting at the register, waiting for the items to be checked out. Arisu walks to the clothing isle and saw the common ninja outfit. This one had a solid top with a mesh overlay and skin tight leggings. This came with a coat similar to Anko's but only knee length. The clothing was black, and so was the coat. Good for night traveling. Think of it as a combination of Hinata's under clothing with Anko's coat. But the nets are over the tank top instead of connected.

**3rd Person POV**

Arisu was behind Miho, who was behind Shizuru, getting her items checked out.

"You know, maybe I'll fine an outfit like Temari's time skip next time." Shizuru pondered. She stepped out of the line and waited for her friends to finish. Out the door, Miho went through the items she bought, and checked if everyone had their essential items like weapons and ninja sandals. On the way home to each of their houses, Shizuru would say something random and Arisu would give a simple

"Mhm."

At the Hyuuga mansion, Shizuru and Miho bowed to the guards, and Ino's house, Shizuru bowed to Yamanaka-san(s), and she went back home by herself.

Finally everyone was at their guardian's house. Shizuru entered without knowing and set her shopping items down. She noticed Kakashi was on her laptop – reading something? This was not good.

**ENDENDENDEND**

I am VERY sorry for taking SO long on updating. BUT I HAVE A REASON. I was lazy and had a hard time picking between plots. I just decided to use everything –Enter smiley face- Well, next chapter is about internet stuff. Woot! Please review! Or I'll send the sporks of doom after you! REVIEW NOW! This chapter was 2170 words! 4 pages. Be happy. Oh, this is also the edited version, which I fixed some spelling mistakes and changed their clothing choices.

Update note: I changed their names for connivance!


	5. Chapter Five: Oh my

Update note: I changed the names

**Update note: **I changed the names. Arisu-Claudia, Shizuru-Katy, Miho-Trisha. If you think about it, Claudia/Miho's pretty bi-polar, isn't she? She kind of reminds me of me a little. Anyway, she just puts up a tough front! She loves her friends and sister very much. Trisha/Miho's an all around softie, and cares a lot for her loved ones. She's real strong : Katy/Shizuru.. Is, um, interesting? She's just random. I based a lot of her characteristics on myself, but I've decided to change that started the next few chapters.

**A/N: I have like a super awesome beta! 2stupid! YAY. She totally got me to FINISH this up. I've been working on this for like ever.**

**ENTER A FREAKING LINE HERE.**

**At Kakashi's while Shizuru is still shopping**

_Blink_

_Spwinkles says_: Shizuru! You're on! Yaaaay!

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Um… Hi? Shizuru isn't here right now. She told me to use her account and get to know people. Who are you?

_Spwinkles say_s: Oh, ok then. I'm Kathy. Who are you?

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: I'm Kakashi

_Spwinkles says_: Yeah right, and I'm Naruto. Really, where's Shizuru?

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Naruto? Since when did you start using a computer?

_Spwinkles says_: I'm not joking. Who are you? I demand to see Shizuru.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Well I'm serious too. My name is Kakashi. Shizuru is out shopping with her friends.

_Spwinkles says_: Ok then, I'll message back later. Tell Miho to call Kathy when she comes back.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Ok

"Miho sure has some weird friends…" Kakashi mumbles, wondering why this 'Kathy' girl won't believe he's Kakashi.

_And what's with her name? Mr. Emo Bitch? That's a cute nickname. Can't wait to see how he reacts when he find's out what she thinks of him._

_Faith says_: Hi.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says:_ Shizuru's not here

_Gotta Have Faith says_: Ohkay. And you are?

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Kakashi

_Gotta Have Faith says: _I'm not sure who that is, but okayz

_Kid says_: HAY BAYBE

_This girl has sure got some weird friends._

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Say_s: Shizuru not here right now

_Kid says_: Who are you?

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: I'm Kakashi

_Kid says_: Why are you playing pranks on me? You know it's not funny

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says:_ Why won't people believe I'm Kakashi?

_Kid says_: You've really gone crazy Shizuru … So, did you notice anything different about your page? heart

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Page? What page? Well, if you're looking for Shizuru, she's not here. She went shopping with her friends a while ago. Shizuru just said I could use her computer to learn to type better

_Kid says_: Um… Ok. I guess that's all then

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Erm, what are you to Shizuru? I'm just asking. Because you yelled "I love you"

_Kid says_: I'm her eWife heart

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: eWife? Does she also have an eChild?

_Kid says_: Yes!

_This is getting scary._

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's all about Mr. Emo Bitch. Says_: Oh, um, ok then. Bye.

"What does she do on the 'internet'?" Kakashi thought aloud.

_I'm afraid to find out…_ He answered himself. Kakashi clicked the little icon with a curled up fox with what seemed like fire around it. It was called 'FireFox'. What a fitting picture…

_Click click_

Kakashi pressed the URL, and a bunch of sites came up on a white box. They were ordered alphabetically. The first few on the lists were: (I took out the a lot more. What's that? Kakashi decided to click it and find out. Then appeared a page with a lot of typing, and a white square that had the 'links':

Anime/Manga Book Cartoon Comic

Game Misc Movie TV Show

Kakashi decided to click 'Anime/Manga' because he was most accustomed to it.

The next page was a HUGE list of anime and manga, and a small name caught his eye.

_Naruto? He's an anime?_

Naruto (117,056) _Click_

The first thing that comes up is:

Red Moonshine by Lil Riter _reviews_

ItaNaru, NaruSasu, YAOI, Vampire AUSasuke just wants to kill Itachi again. Instead he gets into a mess of an underground war between vampires and certain demons.

"Oh. My. Damn." Was all Kakashi could say. _Yaoi?! Naruto and Itachi?! That's just plain wrong! Sure, Sasuke and Naruto is a choice, (we all know Sasuke's gay, right?) but really!_

(Kakashi is now scarred for life)

His fear urged him to close the window, but his curiosity got the better. He immediately regretted what he read next. (Dear readers, I'm just digging up stories that seem to disturb Kakashi. _Duty Before Honor_ is **the** best fan fiction I have ever read though)

Must Be Insane by Amiphita _reviews_

Gaara: A lonely boy concealed in darkness, running from the past. Neji: A trapped soul, hungry for change, and running from the future. When the two meet, secrets that were meant to stay hidden won't be for long and chaos ensues. Neji x Gaara. Yaoi.

He will never look at Neji the same, _again_.

"Just once more…" He convinced himself. _There must be _something_ here._

He saw a search bar and found his name. _Stalkers. These people must be _stalkers.

Again, he saw something disturbing, but it caught his eye.

Duty Before Honor _reviews_

KakaSaku Sakura knew why Tsunade didn't want a virgin on this mission. Things might get out of hand. Acts might be carried out too far. She was glad Kakashi was accompanying her, but right then she wouldn't have minded the entire population of Konoha.

He clicked it. Kakashi's eye widened at just the first line.

"_Are you a virgin?"_

This story was 19 chapters, and he only got to chapter 3 when Shizuru had gotten home. Chapter 2 was _very_ interesting to Kakashi. How had she known he has a beauty mark, if he did have one? The thing was, he would have actually said some of these things.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Shizuru piped up, putting down her things and walking to the bedroom.

"Reading 'fan fiction'" He murmured

_Shit, shit! I'm doomed! Wait, no, this could turn out right. I just have to play everything out._ Shizuru panicked.

"W-what are you reading?"

"_Duty Before Honor_, chapter 3."

Shizuru let out a breath of relief. Then she panicked again.

_No! He can't be put _near_ that fan fiction!_

Dropping her newly purchased clothes, she rushed to Kakashi and grabbed the laptop, closing it immediately.

"Why did you do that?" He furrowed his one visible eyebrow

"Not only will you be emotionally and mentally scarred, I can't let you near fan fiction. I think you've already seen some of the crack these _baka_ authors ((Me included, and no offence guys. You rock out)) have made."

Kakashi sighed, and said what Shizuru feared most. She would just have to avoid the answer as much as possible. In fact, she wasn't sure herself.

"What is fan fiction and why is it here? Why is Naruto an anime?"

"Fan fiction is entertainment for the bored and sometimes perverted. Other times it's humorous, or angst. It depends what you like to read. In your case, you shan't ever be let near fan fiction. Why Naruto is an anime, I will not understand. Would you like some soup?"

Shizuru had been shuffling around her backpack, looking for her Camble's Chicken Noodle Soup. It was one of those that came in a bowl-can thing, where you take off the metal, and heat it.

"Sure, I guess…" He replied, still a little spiffed at her answer.

"Hold you your hand, and put some chakra in it." Shizuru ordered, holding the bowl. He did as told and she put the "strange" food substance in his hand.

"Stay like that for about a minute."

_Would this work? Or will this mess up and the food taste like chakra? What does chakra taste like?_

**.Silent one minute pause**.

"'Kay, you can stop the chakra flow." Once again, Kakashi did as told. Shizuru took off the cap, got a spoon that magically-appeared-out-of-nowhere and tested the broth.

_This is so much better then the micro waved soup!_

((I'm just going till I hit 2000 words! 700 more to go. Ew!))

"Well?" Kakashi blunted

"Well what? Take off your mask and I'll _feed you._" Her words just drowned in sarcasm.

He took the bowl-can-soup-thing and turned away.

"I'd like my privacy please." Shizuru frowned and walked to her backpack. Kneeling down, she took a caramel apple pop out, and threw away the wrapper.

_Score! More caramel!_

Shizuru started sucking and licking the lollypop until her phone rang, just when she was biting a piece of caramel.

"Damnit!" She mumbled, picking up her phone and grumbled,

"Hello?"

"OHMYFAWKINGODSHIZURU!DOYOUWANTTOKNOWHWATHAPPENED?!" An _annoying_ voice yelled into her phone. Shizuru held the phone far away from her ear, her back was slumped and she had a sad looking lolly in her mouth. She looked like she was dieing. Kakashi was starring at the strange scene from the corner of his eye, as he slurped up a noodle.

"Sure."

Shizuru heard Arisu take a deep breath – this is what told her to keep the phone help away.

"HINATATOLDMIHOWECOULDCOMEOVER! I REALLY WANT TO SEE THE MANSION! WILL YOU COME?!"

"'Kay."

"I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes then!" Arisu perked up, and ended the call.

Shizuru sighed and started nibbling her lolly pop.

"Damn Hyuuga." She mumbled under her breath, but Kakashi heard anyway. She kneeled down to her backpack and shuffled around for some new clothes. All there was were the clothes that she called her 'Go-Go Outfit', so she decided to put that on. It was a shirt that slanted to show off on of her shoulders, which revealed a tank top that she wore under. The sleeves were flared and were so long it only showed her fingertips. It was white with pink stripes crossing all around. This outfit was completed with kaki jeans that were baggy with belts hangs from the sides. Shizuru took her clothes into the bedroom and quickly changed, and put her hair up Misty style. ((Misty from Pokemon, you know?)) Taking her pink eyeliner from a pouch in her backpack, Shizuru drew two triangles side-by-side under her right eye. ((Like Alviss from MAR)) She applied clear lip gloss and headed out the door.

"Bye Kakashi. I'm going to the Hyuuga mansion."

As Kakashi had already finished the soup, he had pulled his mask back on. This was while Miho was changing. He waved bye to her, and went to throw away the can-bowl-thing.

"Have-"

The door slammed.

"Fun." Kakashi finished. He sighed and went to read his Icha Icha which was on the table.

**ENTER A FREAKING LINE HERE**

Sure, Shizuru was a little less moody from the fresh air, but she still sighed (as best she could with a lolly pop in her mouth) as she waited for Arisu.

"Shizuru!" A squeaky voice yelled for her, bouncing up and down, her pink hair waving about.

"Girl." Mr. Emo Bitch mumbled.

"Go fuck yourself Uchiha." Miho scowled, receiving and a yelp from Sakura and a death glare from Sasuke.

"That would be an eye blinding sight." A certain voice said. Dressed in plain clothes of dark denim jeans, a white and navy stripped polo, Arisu headed closer towards the group but stopped in mid step when something happened. Something she _knew_ would scar the poor boy for life.

"Hey Shizuru! Long time no talk!" A certain _hyper_ blond said, giving her a hard pat on the back knocking her _perfectly good_ caramel apply pop out of her mouth. Arisu stared in horror -- as she could already feel the dark aura surround her -- when Shizuru started growling.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking moron before I rip your fucking arm off your fucking body and feed it to the fucking dogs." If you were watching this through the anime, you would see the scary black aura emitting from her.

"G-gom-men!" Naruto squeaked, trying to get as far away as possible.

Shizuru cracked all her knuckles, and walked towards Arisu.

_Shit! She's going to kill me, kill me I say!_

"Let's go."

"Y-yeah…" At this point, Arisu would do whatever not to get on her bad side.

**5 Minutes later**

_POUND! POUND!_

Shizuru punched twice at the Hyuuga gates, waiting for them to open.

"State your business." One of the guards said, coughing.

"Visiting. Miho." She panted, trying not to smack down whoever was in her way.

The two guards shuffled to let the two in.

"Where the fuck is she?" Shizuru grumbled

"Here." Miho called to Shizuru. She and Hinata were having tea at the garden which was to their left. Miho was in a soft sea-green kimono with embroidered lily flowers. Hinata wore a purple yukata with a yellow obi sash. It had swirls and small symbols all over.

"Ohayo!" Arisu chirped, waving and running to them.

"Ohayo Arisu-san, Shizuru-san." Hinata greeted, smiling sweetly. (She was mentally cowering at Shizuru's scary-ness) Shizuru was slumped like she was dieing, and sat down next to Arisu at their tiny table.

"No need for the san." Arisu smiled.

"What happened?" Miho asked

"Lolly pop. Last one. Naruto. Ground."

"Ah. Would you like some tea?" Miho asked, trying to stop the subject as soon as possible. She knew how much Shizuru loved her lolly pops. The ice cream guy didn't sell her favorite kind anymore, and she had to go to a store about an hour away to buy some.

Shizuru grunted and Hinata poured some tea into both Arisu and Shizuru's cup. Miho put a cracker on each Miho and Shizuru's towel-ett.

"Arigato." They both said. Though Miho more of mumbled. Arisu, trying her best to start a conversation, started with whatever she could think of.

"So… Hinata-chan how's life in the Hyuuga mansion?" She would have said,

"If Neji is hurting you, I'll tell Miho to beat him up!" but she didn't for the obvious reasons:

She didn't want Hinata to think she was a freak because obviously they 'don't know' who Neji is. Miho probably **can't** beat the living day lights out of him anyway.

"I-It's fine…" She murmured. She knew this was a lie. Her father had a stick up his ass, her cousin was a prissy pretty boy, and her little sister was bitchy to her. But Hinata couldn't say that. Hinata would never say _that_.

Shizuru had eventually calmed down, and took a sip of her tea. She sighed and complimented,

"This tea is really good. Did you make it yourself?"

"Pre-made..."

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" A voice from the buildings yelled

"H-Hai Dan-Onii-chan?" Hinata replied

A male about his early adult ages (21) wearing a loose Japanese robe very similar to Sasuke's time skip outfit. Instead of a giant ugly purple rope ((Ha-ha)) he had a regular sash. Where his chest showed, it was wrapped in chest bandages, mainly just because ninja's wear bandages. (For who knows what reasons, they aren't even injured!) Instead of the pants there (or over-skirt) it was just a plain skirt-robe-thing. Danzou, though everyone called him Dan for short, had messy dirty blond hair. He was tall (And in Shizuru's view, had a nice ass.) and athletic, but intelligent like a Hyuuga should be. Dan had dark hazel eyes and wore his head protector like a shoulder patch. It was tied up on his shoulder and the metal plate showed sideways.

Let's zoom into their thoughts now!

S:_ Oh, he is so cute! He looks just like Daniel!_

M: _Great, what now?_

A: _Everyone is wearing those kinds of clothes now, aren't they?_

H: _Ah! I hope Hiashi-sama isn't looking for me._

Much to Hinata's worries, Hisashi _wasn't_ looking for her. Instead, was someone she feared and disliked just as much.

"Neji-sama demands to talk to you and our new guest." He said, panting from running all the way across the building.

"Anno… Tell him w-we'll be there in a second." Hinata mumbled, getting up.

"We'll come with you!" Shizuru said, trying to get the girl to look less scared.

"H-Hai."

**HINATA-MIHO VEIW**

Miho walked through the entrance, just wishing to sit down and rest, in her new room (I was kidding about the echo). She slumped outside her door, and slid it open. To her surprise, it was completely furnished! (Not really.) Well, the furniture was there, but it was in a pile for her to move around as she wished.

"M- Miho -Chan, your furniture came a bit early…" The quaint Hyuuga girl informed her, though it was quite obvious. It hadn't startled Miho that Hinata was behind her, because she can hear her soft breathing.

"Um, can you help me move this Hinata?" Miho asked politely, pointing to the pile of furniture. She knew she couldn't move all this, but since Hinata was here already, why not ask for help? Hinata nodded and shuffled to the couch Miho was at, and they moved it to a wall. Next was a tea table; (or whatever. Small table, yeah) this went in the middle of the room, along with 4 cushions that surrounded it (the table).

Next was the bed, which was placed at the back of the room. The bed frame was white, and the mattress and blanket was light blue. Her 3-seat-cough was a light blue, with white cushions. Pretty much the room was color coordinated blue and white. Luckily, they didn't pick something like purple, which Miho hated. The two girls moved a medium sized dresser about a few feet away from the bed. Beside the bed was a stepping mat, which was originally put there for the door step. But no one likes to wake up and step on a cold floor, right? Her room didn't have any windows, but it did have hanging wall decorations such as upside-down fans with intricate designs. There were already two trash baskets, one at the front of the room (near the door) and one at the back, near the bed. 10 minutes after moving and re-moving, the girls sat down on the seats by the tea table.

"Are you hungry Miho -Chan?" Hinata asked, because we'd all like something to eat after hard work.

"Yeah, I guess." Miho smiled, just noticing how hungry she was.

"Would you like some tea & sweets outside by the garden? You'll have to get into a kimono though." Deep in Miho's thoughts, she was very excited. She had always wanted to have a kimono, or, put one on anyway. Smiling and nodded, Miho stood up and followed Hinata to a dressing room. It had racks of festive clothing, occasional clothing, and others. Walking to a rack filled with all unique custom kimono and yukata, Hinata fumbled around till she found a lavender yukata with (enter designs here).

"Go ahead and pick which ever." The heiress smiled. She walked to a changing room and by the time she came out, Miho had found her kimono.

"You look beautiful! That yukata really matches you!" Miho complimented the girl. She herself was getting really excited. Then she frowned.

"Erm, can you help me put on my kimono? I'm new to this." Hinata smiled again, and helped her into the dressing room. After some scrambling and tangle, they managed to get the kimono on with the obi tied tight.

**ENDENDENDEND**

Review! 3200 words! 7 pages! Filler chapter next! OC interviews characters! Review!


	6. Chapter Filler QA

Author's Note: LOL FILLAH CHAPTUR. Which means this has nothing to do with the real plot. This'll just be me answering questions that nobody has brought up.

One: If Naruto is shown in the time period of Japan where there is no electricity, how can they have internet?

Answer. If you look closely at the anime, they have televisions (Chuunin exam) and wireless communication devices.

Two: The OC names are in English, how do the characters pronounce their name?

Answer. I will be changing the names starting chapter 7 (Next chapter). And since the Japanese don't have "l" in their alphabet, l r, so Claudia would be pronounced "Craudia". Katy would be spelt, in Romaji, "Keiti". Trisha, well, I'm not sure about that one. But Katy will be changed to "Shizuru", Claudia "Emerlii" (Pronounced similar to Emily, but with a semi-rolling r), and Trisha "Mitate".

Three: Is the main character(s) based off someone you know?

Answer. Not anymore. Luls.

Four: Why do you take so long to update?

Answer. I'm a lazy noob. And no one ever reviews. Now I'm going to take even looonger because I have school. How sad.

Five: If the time periods between the real world and the Shinobi world, how would internet work?

Answer. The Force.

Six: How will the story pairings come out?

Answer. I've decided to change it, because I change my mind a lot and I'm an uncreative bi-otch.

Seven: Why are you so uncreative?

Answer. It's called _brain-dead_, not uncreative. Or both, possibly.

Eight: If the character's physical strength is improved, does that mean they're really in a different world? If so, why does the internet work?

Answer. Yeah, they are. You can't fall into a tree and end up in Africa, can you? And internet just works. It just does. Stay with me here, okay?

Nine: Does Konoha use dial up?

Answer. DSL

Authors Note:

Wow, I hate myself xD (-- Weird laughing face if you don't' know)


	7. Chapter Six: THERE'S NO POINT

AN: Shizuru Katy, Arisu Claudia, Miho Trisha. It's been almost a year since I last

updated. I'm so sad… But my beta had been making no move to urge me to update though.

BN: …you seemed like you were writing well?

"What is this?" he asked in an annoyed tone. There's surprise in his voice. Of course, anyone would be surprised to find a photo of them wearing clothes they've never seen, with knives shooting through at the photo. Shizuru stood there, giggling. The laughing emotions fell from her lips, and she turned to Miho.

"Are you even sane? _Why_ would you even _think_ of packing that picture? And sure, if animals attack us at a **public camping site**, it'd be okay to attack them with tiny ninja knives you buy off the Internet."

Arisu nodded, agreeing. "She's crazy. It's like she's _obsessed_ with hating him." Of course, Neji was only getting more confused as they spoke.

"I needed a way to release stress. You guys know I don't like camping."

Miho looked suspicious, but her excuse was accepted because it sounded reasonable.

"How do we explain this to Neji?" Arisu asked, calmly, as if it didn't really matter.

"Why should we? He has nothing to do with the photo." Shizuru assured her, tugging at the shirt she was wearing.

"What? What are you sayi-" Before Miho finished her words, she noticed that Shizuru had tugged at her shirt hem, and Miho understood. She replied by pushing her hair back. It revealed the skin of her shoulders, which the kimono was partially covered. The three girls have a secret "body code"; if they were in danger (usually because of a prank), they would use the "body code" to try to save their asses- or if they just wanted to make fun of someone silently. If somebody tugged their shirt, it meant they had a plan to get out of whatever trouble was going on. Brushing back your hair meant that you understood.

"How is this photograph unrelated to me?! It _is_ me!" Neji was trying to stop the girls from stalling (which they weren't exactly doing.), but was fairly unsuccessful.

Shizuru calmly said, "It's my brother. I think he looks exactly like you, now that I think of it. I think you look like him, too. Is that why you mistook him for yourself? He's a little assho' so a lot of my friends hate him. I think he likes Miho, so he has it out for her."

Since he wasn't about to get a better answer, the Hyuuga prodigy let Shizuru off the hook, though he had not fully rid himself of his suspicions (whatever they may be). After the commotion settled down, Shizuru was no longer in the mood for tea. Not that she had been so in the first place, anyway.

"Miho, Arisu, Hinata-chan, I'm going home. I'm a little… tired, per se, so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrows," said the girl whose name was the only one not mentioned [obviously. Shizuru faked a yawn and stretched her arms, heading for the gate.

"G-Gomen ne, Shizuru-san… But please come by next time!" Hinata bowed out of reflex.

"Ora, it's okay! And no need for formalities. Just call me Shizuru!" She waved her hand quickly as to reassure her that there was no need to be so formal.

"How… how about Shi… Shizuru… chan? May I call you Shizuru-chan?" The worry and uncertainty in Hinata's eyes drifted off when Shizuru smiled and nodded her head.

"Mhm! That would be great."

After saying her brief farewells, Shizuru was escorted to the gate and walked home, humming the tune to _Scarlet,_ from Ayashi no Ceres. By the time she reached her current residence, she was singing along to the words in a soft whisper.

"_Haruka na hoshizora ni, yume wa mada miemasu ka?_" ("Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?")

Shizuru trudged to the kitchen after taking off her shoes, which weren't exactly sneakers, but not exactly anything else (BN: They're a motley!) …She riffled through the cupboards, already knowing they would not hold any food.

"What's for dinner?" a bored tone chimed in. Shizuru visibly flinched, still not completely used to being around _anime_ characters. Which was it? Was she in an anime world, or were they in a "live action" world? And if this was an anime world, the voice actors were definitely not getting paid over time.

"Give me some money and I'll go buy you groceries and make you a nice omelet- and pay me some extra for the work," she half joked, but didn't exactly mind staving this open-pervert if he was going to keep randomly popping up like that.

"All I have is 400 yen ($3.50). Can we live on that?" Kakashi held out his hand and the few measly coins that were held in them. Shizuru stared at his hand. Kakashi also stared. They both stared for a while.

"…"

_400 yen? Are you kidding me?! I could probably only buy a dozen eggs and a few tomatoes! _Shizuru's eyebrow twitched, but she took the money and went out the door.

Shizuru came back with just what she thought she would; a dozen eggs and a few tomatoes, but she also was able to bargain in some cooking oil from the nice grocer lady. As promised, the white haired man's roommate cooked up an omelet. To be exact, she made two tamagoyaki (Japanese rolled omelets). There were, of course, the normal portions of rice.

Shizuru sliced up two tomatoes and put the rest in the fridge.

"…" Kakashi stared at the meal. Shizuru could not tell if it was in disgust or gratefulness. His expression was monotonous. Kakashi sniffled. His eyes started glazing. What was going on?

"Are you… crying…?" Shizuru asked incredulously.

"I… **have not had a home cooked meal in so long!!**" (BN: So Gai-like) Kakashi bounded up from his chair. "ITADAKIMASU!" He yelled and digged in. Shizuru looked at him as if he was a homeless person being let into a buffet, free of charge [No offence, ha-ha, which means she raised an eyebrow amusedly. Of course, when she looked down to pick up her bowl, Kakashi was already finished.

"Wash the… dishes when… I'm finished," Katy murmured between scoops of rice. She chewed slowly with her eyes closed. Kakashi grunted a yes and went to laze on the couch.

"Hey, Kakashi, who's sleeping on the bed and who's sleeping on the couch?"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Want to play Jan Ken Pon? (BN: Rock, paper, scissors) Loser takes the couch." The brunet roommate suggested. The spiky-haired perverted sensei nodded and got in position.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Shizuru grinned. She had rock and Kakashi chose scissors.

"Guess I'm on the couch then. Just don't touch my stuff."

"Not like you even have much anyway, living in this shabby apartment and all." The winner remarked.

"Oyasumi, Rumumeto-sensei." [Shizuru implies she has forgotten Kakashi's name, though he will be her future teacher. Rumumeto means "roommate", so this is a half-pun, I guess… the game winner murmured, though loud enough to be heard through the walls. There was no reply. After an hour of attempting to sleep, Shizuru got out of bed to drink a glass of water. When she opened the door, she saw a silhouette of a man wrapped in a blanket holding up what seems to be a book.

"…" _He is such a stupid idiot. Go to sleep already! _

And that's about how her night ended. Shizuru dozed off to sleep after her cup of water. She didn't notice that Kakashi _had_ been sleeping. He was sitting up with the book clutched in his hand, but he was, undoubtedly, sleeping. (BN: Ow, that's painful.)

END.END.END.END.END.END.

Authors Note: Merry Christmas. Please don't kill me.

Beta's Note: Happy New Year and Azn New Year. Please don't kill her. Or I will use Roosevelt's Big Stick on you. And you won't like that. (invests Author with Power of the Big Stick)

Beta: 2stupid


End file.
